Jack O. Lantern
Jack Oswald Lantern, also known as Jack or Jack the Reaper, is the main protagonist of the Jack the Reaper franchise. He is a scarecrow-like reaper-in-training whose designated sector is New York City. He is considered one of the best trainees in the Underworld. Appearance Jack is an approximately 6' 6" scarecrow-like demon. His body is made of straw, much like a real scarecrow. He generally wears a light blue sweater with a hood. He wears pink wool pants and large purple cloth shoes. He has large pink wool gloves and a large purple witch-like hat with a pink band around the base of it. Jack's head is a large orange pumpkin. He has two large black circular holes for eyes and yellow lights for pupils. He has a large black jaggedy hole for a mouth. History Jack was born on October 31, 1263, to Jarvis Q. Lantern, a retired reaper, and Louise G. Lantern. Abilities Being a scarecrow, Jack is able to remove his own head and use it as a weapon if necessary. He is able to spray a green ghostly gas from his mouth. Jack is also the inventor of the Crossbone. Moves and Techniques *Linebacker Charge *Head FORE! *Head Curling *Zombie Hand Personality Jack is sort of a goofball. He means well and has good intentions, but can be somewhat clumsy and ditzy. He's not the sharpest scythe in the Underworld, but if there's one thing he's good at, it's reaping. He dreams of one day becoming a real reaper, but is stuck being a trainee. Other Characters Family *Jarvis Q. Lantern (Father) *Louise G. Lantern (Mother) Allies *Spooks *Sandra Smith *The Grim Reaper *The Grand Council of Reapers Enemies *Samhain Jack the Reaper Jack is the main protagonist of Jack the Reaper. After Samhain is released, Jack is summoned to appear before the Grand Council of Reapers. The Council tasks him with defeating Samhain and reclaiming all the souls were risen from the dead, on the promise that he would become an official reaper. When confronting Samhain, Jack rescued Sandra and took down Samhain. He pulled Samhain's spirit from Leonard and reimprisoned the demon within the ancient rune. Toshiko Crash-Up Jack will be featured as a playable character in Toshiko Crash-Up. His in-game rival is Mysterious Shadow, and his Teamwork Partner is Frogrump. His Crash-Attack is "Rune of Samhain". His two alternate costumes are Reaper Robes and Egyptian Jack, based on the clothing that the Egyptian Mannequins wear. Nightfall: Hell on Earth Jack will be available as a skin for Gabriel Lupus in the game Nightfall: Hell on Earth. Gabriel's Katana will be replaced with Jack's scythe, and Gabriel's pistols will be replaced with a crossbone. It will be available in the Playstation Store and the Xbox Market for $1.99. Indie Pogo Jack is one of the 6 characters who are unlocked from the start of the game. Jack was the 6 character to be added. Trivia *Jack's design was inspired heavily by Jack Pumpkinhead from Return To Oz. *The "O" in Jack's name stands for "Oswald". *Jack is the tallest protagonist of any Toshiko game, being 6'6". *Jack and his family are the only scarecrows in the Underworld. *Jack's sector is New York City. Gallery JacktheReaper.jpg|Early Concept Art Jack the Reaper Face.jpg|Facial Close-Up Jack.png|Jack the Reaper as seen in Soul Calibur V Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reapers